(No) Regret: Aardwolf Edition
by Armasyll
Summary: It was just a quick, one-night thing. (Anneke and Wolter from the weaver's story Pack Street. Characters used with permission. Contains incest.)


Anneke convinces herself that the things she's doing with her brother aren't hurting anyone. Oral? No one gets pregnant from that, and no one gets hurt unless someone's not careful with their teeth.

She trusts her brother to keep himself safe in regards to STDs, and she knows he has good hygiene, so nothing to worry about there.

And it's practice. They can fool around all they want, and learn what the opposite sex likes.

* * *

As Wolter sat back on the couch, his legs open as his dick hung limp across his thigh, he looked over at her with a lopsided grin. She could see his canines, longer than normal, poking past his lips. It was something she'd come to adore about him.

Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his cheek, and ran a paw slowly down his stomach, and stopping at his crotch. "It's been a while since we've done this, huh?" he asked her, without his usual drawl. She answered him with an almost eager tone, "Yeah. A few years, right?"

Rubbing her paw up his length, she grasped around the tip, and gradually stroked her paw down his member. When her paw rested back on his crotch, with more than half of him hanging semi-flaccid outside her grip, she leaned back up at him, and pecked him on the cheek again.

Trailing her lips up his cheek, she nibbled on his ear and whispered, "You've gotten bigger."

Leaning his into her bites, he let out a giggle, "And you're still as beautiful as ever, Annie." Again, slowly, her paw moved up his length, and her lips trailed down his neck, as she continued to nibble the skin beneath his fur. She saw his eyes glance down to hers, and he let out a sigh, "So beautiful," trailing his own paw across her cheek, and under her chin, stopping her love bites.

Her paw slipped off of his length, and braced against his thigh as he pulled her face back up to his, and closed his eyes as he pressed their lips together briefly. Pushing herself forward in his grasp, she pressed their lips together again, and lingered as she opened her mouth, guiding his open as well, and slipped her tongue past both of their lips. His teeth parted, and his own tongue slipped out, and ran against hers.

She pressed further, pushing him to the arm of the couch, and bringing herself over him. He brought his legs up, one between her and the couch, and the other hanging off, as she laid into him, his dick growing hard against her pelvis, and pressing against her soft pubic mound.

His paws found their way to the small of her back and the back of her head, and hers did the same. Parting their kiss, she saw a calm love in her brother's eyes, and smiled. She felt him throb between her legs as he spoke to her, "I love you, Anne," but she snorted out a laugh.

Pressing her nose to his, she gave him a grin, "Saying 'I love you' during sex usually doesn't count," and brought her thighs together, squeezing his warm, firm dick between them. Pushing away from him, she let his dick slip from between her thighs, and sat up. "But I know you really mean it," she told him, and moved forward, sitting herself on his lap, with the base of his dick pressing against her opening. Bringing a paw back down, she grasped him around his tip, and spreading around the pre-cum that had gathered in her paw, went to work on slathering the rest of it.

"What, no foreplay?" Wolter asked her with mock tone of disappointment, and she bared her teeth in response. Bringing herself forward again, quickly pulling her paw down his length, squeezing hard as his base, she let her claws gently poke into him.

With a mirthful smile and a matching tone, she asked him, "The last time we did this, I think you mentioned something about biting and scratching, right?" and she wriggled her fingers just a bit, letting her claws dig just a bit deeper as he let out a hiss.

Letting him go, she moved further up his body, pressing her lower lips against him until she felt his tip meet her entrance. She cooed at him, "No foreplay tonight my big, handsome brute," and slid back down his body, pushing him further inside her. With a low groan, he brought his paws to her rear, dragging his claws into the short fir, and squeezing borth cheaks firmly. "Not complaining," he said, seemingly satisfied.

Her lips twitched as she smiled, and she closed her eyes as she continued slowly taking the rest of him. "You're perfect," she said in a moment of breathlessness, and he told her the same, "You're perfect, too."

When their hips met, and she could feel all of him inside her, just barely kissing the entrance to her womb, she let out a sigh. His paws moved from her rear, and grasped her her own, locking his fingers between hers. "I love you, Anne," he said again, and she cracked her eyes open to look at him. His smile, with his canines still poking out, made her smile in return. Softly, she said with a shudder, "I love you more, Wolly," and squeezed his paws in hers as she lifted herself up, feeling him nearly leave her, before she dropped back down.

Soon, the couch shook as she rode him, with the middle of it sinking in where the two of them usually sat together. His heated panting, her occasional gasp, and the wet, sloppy sounds of his dick pulling and pushing past her slick, tight pussy filled their living room.

As her body rose and fell, squeezing him inside her with each stroke, she relished in the feeling of fullness he provided her. She enjoyed the feeling of their bodies being together, if even for just a few minutes, and she loved the way he looked up at her with his goofy, blissful, bedroom-eyed gaze. Just as she felt a rhythm, though, he grunted and let out a huff. "Don't tell me you've grown a hair trigger," she panted out, continuing her ride.

Wolter was quick to answer back desperately, "No, but just, ah," she squeezed around his tip as she dropped back down, "just, pay attention to the tip when you do that. It's fucking awesome," Surprised, she decided to go with it.

Lifting herself back up, with only the end of him inside her, she squeezed hard, and rolled her selfs, pushing and pulling him in and out of her quickly. The loud, forceful breathes he let out were like music to her ears, and the twitch of his legs filled her with a little brovado, knowing she was pushing him to his edge so well.

With a sickening sweetness, she slowed down and asked her panting brother, "If I keep doing it just like this," she accentuated by resuming the quick pace, "would you give me a paw massage?" and for a moment, he strained to speak. After letting out a particularly desperate, heated growl, he said to her, "God yes, I'll eat your fucking ass too!" That forced a literal bark of laughter from her. "Just a," she then choked back a groan of her own as her pleasure peaked, "little pawsie massage,"

Screwing her eyes shut, she bit her lip as she felt an orgasm overtake her, filling her with giddy, warm contentment.

Basking in her glowing rush, Wolter suddenly lunged into her, and sunk his teeth hard into her neck. What followed was warmth spreading throughout her womb as she muttered, "Fuck yeah," and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she came to, after what she assumed were a few seconds, she was on her back, and her body was rocking back and forth. There was a heat between her legs, and she felt her brother's cock drag against her inner walls in a quick rhythm that matched his panting.

She registered that her legs were up, and letting her head loll forward, she could see one of her paws against Wolter's face, and felt his tongue run along the pad of her footpaw, while the other leg was hugged against his chest. There was a slickness that ran down between her thighs and ass, and with every thrust forward, she could sometimes her the slap of her brother's sack against her.

He had cum and continued fucking away. "God damn, you're a fucking machine," she groaned out, not really complaining. His mouth latched onto the pad of her paw, and gave it a quick suck as he popped it out of his mouth; she had to stifle an involuntary giggle at how much that tickled.

"Yeah, I'm a _fucking_ machine," he managed to say between panting and running his tongue between her toes. Closing her eyes again, she felt another orgasm approach, and her back arched. In her brief moment of blissful near-thoughtlessness, she felt her brother's thrusts become herder, and could make out the word 'tight' leave his mouth as she came to. Not quite out of it, she let her body relax as she enjoyed the experienced that was a determined Wolter working his way to, what she could guess, was his second orgasm of the night.

As his thrusts picked up speed, he dropped her legs from his grasp and leaned into her, wrapping his between her and the couch, and pressing his muzzle into the crook of her neck, where he had bitten her before.

Quick, deep breathes were hot against her neck. The wet slapping of their flesh quickly, jerkily halted as he buried himself inside her and again, she felt him cum inside her. A fevered idea of a child came to her, but was quickly tossed out as his teeth found their mark in her neck again.

* * *

A quick shower, where he did most of the scrubbing for the both of them, and even was gentle when drying her off, he carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

With some reserved strength, she managed to grab a hold of his arm, and pull him into the bed with her. She didn't say anyone, and neither did he, but she refused to let him go.

Together they slept, Anneke wrapped in her brother's arms.


End file.
